Naruto! Next Generation :
by AeroUchiha316
Summary: This is the Story of a child in a land near the hidden sound village. he left his clan, and when he returned, it was gone, so he left, once he matured, he built a new hidden village, the village hidden in the mountains!


This is the Story of the next naruto generation...

Naruto! Village hidden in the Mountains!

Chapter one:

The Downpour of Tears and Loss.

One day in an unknown land, there was a Small fire clan Who Trained in the way of Fire Style jutsu. one of the most Promising Children was Pento Chikara. He knew the most Fire jutsu of any other children of the clan, he was even better then most of the adults. he Was off training one day in his favourite Place, A large crater, on a mountainside Thousands of miles in diameter, it was a supurb Place for training. He was A young age of 7 years old. he was sent off on a Training Trip to circulate the mountaians, in search of Survivoirs of the recent Shinobi world war. although, he didnt find any Shinobi, he found a Hawk, That Could speak, this hawk, Tamaforn, Had Explained How he was lost in the mountainsde, He was summoned in battle, and the last that Could summon him was killed, So he offerd the kid to be able to summon A large Array of Flying Creature's, But first he had to Sign his name in Blood, On A Summoning Contract Scroll. Witch he did. and then he could use the summoning jutsu, whatever the circumstances. to summon His Friend, Tamaforn. Now this kid, Pento chikara, had an unussualy Tempermental Attitude. So he ussually Got in arguements with people, exept for his hawk. they shared Past experiences.

So now, they were atleast half the way around the Mountain, and it had been 3 years since he left his hometown and clan, when they came across a Trio of Sound shinobi. As soon as they were spotted they were being chased by the sound ninja. So they Thought they had to stand their Grond and fight.

the Sound Shinobi Ran Towards Pento, pento unleashed a barrage of multiple fireballs with The Phenoix Flower jutsu, Although All but one were wiped out by the fire style attack.

now there was one sound shinobi left.

and Pento was left. this sound shinobi was the strongest of the trio.

The sound shinobi Unleashed a sound jutsu, cause severe Damage to Pento's ears and leaving hm Partially Deaf, Pento was on the ground, Holding his head and Groaning. he was Serously hurt...

the sound shinobi Said "well, well, looks like this is the end for you.

Then all of a sudden Tamaforn Blindsighted the shinobi with a wind Style Jutsu. then Pento fought the pain, Stood up, and Performed Multiple Handsigns then, Formed a Ring with his index finger and thumb, and Blew through the Hole Utilising the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! the Sound shinobi was engulfed in flames, and was burnt to a Crisp.

The battle was over but Pento had Severe Damage to the internal Organs of his ear and had Permanent damage to his hearing, so he could only Vaugely hear stuff 85% of the time.

6 years had Past... and Pento had Returned to His Clans Village, to find the Whole village had been Obliterated. Not even a Building was spared. his Life, Family and Friends Were Gone. Pento was now 13 Years old. he was absoulutly Shrouded With Darkness, he was so Upset and he cryed for days, But he know he would have to find another Place to stay, or he would die of starvation and Dehydration.

he wandered the desert for Days not coming across anything, not even a Rock, or Tree. he was convinced that this would go on forever untill he Reached a Country Border into the land of Rice, Home to the Hidden sound Village. a Few Hundead meters past the Border and he Came across a Outpost town. he went into the local inn. and Booked 2 nights with all the money he had left. and got a good night sleep.

The next day...

The next Day...

Pento left the inn to go Training on the outskirts of Town.

Once he Reached the Training field He used the summoning jutsu.

Pento: E, Inu, tori, Saru, Hitsugi, (pento Placed his hand on the Ground) Pento: Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!

Pento summond Tamaforn.

He Told Tamaforn What happend with his clan and about the Sound border and the Town and the Inn. after that They Begun Training.

in the middle of Training, he was innterupted By 3 Rouge Ninja.

pento and the Rouge ninja Talked and agrees to join up and Become a 4 - man sqaud, with pento as Team leader, Only because his analitical Skills were far above the other's.

So the other ninja Invited Pento to their Estate in the Center of town.

all day, they Thought up a plan of recruiting all the shinobi in town, and going somewhere to Establish a Hidden Shinobi village.

Then Pento told the Others About the Perfect Place to Construct the Village. On a mountainside. in a large Crater, where he met Tamaforn, and his Favourite training Place. they All agreed to Leave to Travel there at the end of the month...

So For the time remaining they Got all the resources they Could gather up, ninja Tools, shelter and All the Shinobi they Could gather. in total - 200 Shinobi Of all skill levels.

once they were at the Mountainside, they Layed out All shinobi, And analised thier Skill, speed, age, and what Rank they are to be. All were Determined. in total there were, 50 Genin, 100 Chunin, 20 Jounin, and 60 Villagers. they Hierd Master Craftsmen to construct the Village, and the Border, and the Main gates, and then there was a Very hard choice. every Hidden Shinobi village had a kage, Eg, Hokage, kazekage, Mizukage, raikage. but this villages kage was to be named the Tamakage.

So they Had to Decide Who was to be the Tamakage, so he or she could Choose the layout of the Tamakage's Mansion.

So all of the highest, most skilled Ninja spent the night Going though every single ninja to determine who would become the Tamakage.

End of chapter.

Chapter 3: the first Tamakage

So then night was over, and the sun was up, the day had begun.

the Tamakage was determined.

and it He or she was choosen for many Reasons. He founded the Village. the Name 'TAMA'kage was choosen From this Person's Pet. He was one of the most Powerful ninja in the village and Most defently the Smartest.

The First TamaKage was, Pento Chikara.

the kid. Was the Kage (:

His First Action of Duty was To Send Highly Skilled Ninja to all of the other Hidden villages to Sign a Treaty, and to inform them of the new village.

The treaty was sucsesful with, the hidden leaf, Cloud, and sand, but all other Posed a threat to the hidden Mountain village.

The next day the Hidden rain village Launched a Full on assualt, on the hidden mountain village

The Rain were at war with the Mountain.

There were 5 top Rain ninja Heading towards the tamakage's Mansion,

The Tamakage stepped out the Front entrance and faced the Rain shinobi Head on.

The Rain Ninja Launched Multiple Senbon Based attacks, but they were all Dodged by The Tamakage,

the tamakage Dodged, a senbon at the last moment, Then Used the Pheniox Flower Jutsu, and wiped out one of the rain ninja, and 4 Remained.

One of the Rain Used the Water dragon jutsu. and Tamakage Dodged it, but it Hit him from behind, the tamakage was on the ground, then jumped back up then Launched into the sky, The tamakage used the Shadow clone Jutsu, and Created 2 Clones, the 2 clones Ran in to the enemy, and got Defeated, but while thay were dealng with the clones, the Rain shinobi were Hit by the fireball jutsu, Used by the tamakage. and then there was one Rain shinobi left.

The Rain shinobi said " Hey you, who are you!" and the tamakage replied with " I am the 1ST Tamakage, and you will not continue.

Tamakage: well, well. ive had just about enough of this! Fire Style! Blazing FireBall Jutsu!

an upgraded Version of the fireballjutsu, but what was diffrent was, this fireball was 3x the size and had Flames On it, Blazing all over, and it was 10x as powerful.

the rain shinobi Used the water Wall justu, but, the Blazing fireball Was Pushing up against the Water, But the Fireball just Canceled out, and so did the waterwall, and all their was left was alot of Steam, so thick that Nobody could see to the otherside.

and then the tamakage Came Sprinting through the mist and launched a massive punch and Landed it right on the rain shinobi's Face, and the Rain Ninja was totaly defeated.

once the Tamakage was Done with him, He Summoned Tamaforn to Scout - out the aera, to See how the battle was Progressing.

when tamaforn returned the with info, tamaforn told the tamakage that a very small margin of the mountain forces were wiped out, but nearly all the rain Shinobi were finished, all that remained Were a Few Shinobi At the main gate of the village, but they were Outnumbered and out - matched. so the tamakage Undid the summoning and Returned to the mansion, and sat in his desk untill the Mountain shinobi Reported back, witch they did, and the battle was over and We had won.

The mountain had won its first Battle.

then the Tamakage recived a message From the Hokage of the hidden leaf, Via messenger bird,

Saying that, the leaf had 100 Shinobi willing to transfer to the mountain village, to ensure that the Treaty would stay intact, and that the mountain village would not be wiped out.

End of chapter...

Chapter 4 : The Meeting

the tamakage Sent a message to the 6th hokage. To Make a Meeting, to converse, and chat. Kage to Kage.

Later on in the day, the word was recieved, that the meeting would happen in the hidden leaf in a week.

Later on that Night, there were a Few young genin Fighting on the rooftop Of the Hospital. A young kid named Rangi Kitara was the best in the acadamy, and he was one of the kids he was promoted to genin that Day and now was testing his abilities against his rival.

the tamakage went out there, With Tamaforn. they watched the Battle, and when it was over they were amazed at how strong the Kid was.

after the battle, The tamakage Approched the kid and Congradulated him on his Great Skill and offered him an apprenticship with the kage. the kid gracefuly Accepted and now he was tought the finest Jutsu, and the shortcut on how to be a Splendid shinobi. the tamakage, said to the kid " you will make a fine shinobi, and one day an amazing Tamakage" the kid was Astounded by the Words of wisdom, And Thanked the kage,

...the next day...

the kage met up with Rangi and Asked him to Hold a Piece of Litimess Paper, and explained how the Paper would React to his chakra and it would tell him what Chakra nature he had an Affinity for.

whatever the kage told the kid, he took in every word, and understood him, the kage was like a father to him. later on, they Found out that Rangi had an affinity, For Fire Style Jutsu. the tamakage, explained that He to had an affinity for Fire style. so he Promised the kid that he Would make it his goal, To Teach him everything he knew, and turn him into an ace ninja. they Became, bestfriends, spending Countless hours training thoughout the Week, untill the day came that the kage had to meet up with the Leaf's Kage.

so the Tamakage(Pento) Told Rangi that he would be back in a Few days, and then he would Teach him The Summoning jutsu, but for now he Would have to wait.

So now the tamakage(pento Chikara) Was being escorted by 5 Mountain Jounin to the hidden leaf.

Once they were there, he Went to the hokages mansion, knocked on the door, and the hokage Came out. The hokage was wearing a red Jacket with black Flames Around the bottom, and a large Scroll attached to his back. he had Spikey Blonde hair, and had Old looking Toad resting on his Scroll.

the leafs hokage said "Hi, nice to finally meet you, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im the 6th Hokage, and you are?"

Pento Chikara was Wearing a White Jacket, With Red Writing on the back, Black jeans, and the mountain headband around his neck, He had Spicky Brown hair.

The tamakage Replied " i'm Pento Chikara, the 1st Tamakage. Nice to meet you to (:

So from there on they Went inside and talked for about 4 hours then the Tamakage left with the 100 Shinobi that the leaf were Sending To the Mountains.

Another week had past, when the tamakage had returned to the village, with all the Villagers awaiting the kages Arrival.

the Leaf shinobe were Converted over to Mountain shinobi and ranked, then dissmissed. awaiting orders,

then the Kage left to go back to the mansion, and when he reached the mansion, he found Rangi asleep on a bed in his room. so the tamakage Snuck back to the mainbedroom and Rested for the night.

the next day...

the next day...

The tamakage woke to rangi knocking on his bedroom door. The tamakage opened the door and Rangi asked him if they could continue their Training the tamakage agreed and they left for the training Grounds.

they begun where they left off...

The Tamakage(pento) said Well where were we? Rangi said, you Were talking about the fire Change in chakra nature

Pento: okay well to begin im going to launch a Small Fireball at you, and you have to absorb the Fireball with nothing but your bare hands

Rangi said, " that Sound difficult but i have to give it a go, i guess"

so pento used the fireball jutsu and launched it at Rangi.

Rangi Stood there with his Palm facing the fireball.

The fireball kept getting closer, and closer, and closer. untill it made contact with Rangi's Palms, there was a Strugle, But rangi managed to completely Absorb it. but after that Rangi was Drained of chakra and couldnt go on, he paseed out. pento Pulled him up and Carried him over his shoulder back the the mansion, and layed him down to rest on his bed, it was only 2pm. the tamakage still had some other things to do, so he left the building and went for a walk.

On his walk he left the village and went to the border. he stood there for a while. and thought to himself, about his clan when he was growing up. and then while Pento's Guard was down, he was Blindsighted by an enemy, and a kunai was Deep in pento's Arm, he fell to the ground, and layed there untill there was a Flash of Smoke, then his body was converted to a log, with a kunai hanging out of it, Yes, this was the substitution jutsu.

the enemy Ran into where the log was, and Viewed it from 5 meters. and then the enemy was binded with a Chakra rope and at the other end of the rope was Pento, and he said the the forign enemy, "who do you think you are?"

the ninja replied with "ahaha, im glad you asked. my name is Sandown. and you really think this chakra rope is enough to stop me?

the enemy vanished, and Re-appeared behind pento, they both Quickly Drawed a kunai knife. and they Clashed with the kunai. and then a shadow clone of Pento rose out up behind the original pento and Threw 4 shuriken at the enemy, but the enemy dodged them and Jumped to another location about 5 foot away from pento and the clone.

then the tamakage formed the shadowclone hand sign and the clone dispersed. sandown was Breathing Heavily. Pento just stood there. and formed the Clone handsign again. and clearly said "Shadow Clone jutsu" and then pento quickly Threw Down a Smoke Grenade. and the smoke Spreaded Fast enough so the enemy couldnt see any of the clone's Created.

then 5 Objects were launched out of the Smoke, and Were targeting Sandown, and the objects were actually 5 clones Spining towards the enemy in a single file Line and one after the other Hit the enemy with ending the spin with contacting a kick on the enemy's shoulder, and while that Was being done, Pento said loudly, "Clone Spinning Axe Kick" (this technique was identical to the one Naruto used in Naruto Episode 157 "Run! the curry of life" at 19:18)

and then the enemy was completely knocked out on the ground.

so the tamakage picked up sandown and starated heading towards the Village to Take him to the village.

when out of the blue, Pento was Confronted by 3 enemy ninja, who said "Well Well, well. if it isnt the 1st tamakage. and he's beaten out boss. nobody does that. time for you to die!

The 3 ninja combined their Chakra and Formed a Huge Explosion of Lightning in the 3 sets of hands and they all dashed towards the tamakage(pento)

While they were running towards pento, he droped sandown and formed the rasengan. then dashed Towards the 3 Shinobi.

And they kept getting closer to one and other, Closer, and closer and Closer untill the Lightning Clashed with the Rasengan, it was a Hugely large Collision, with sparks Flying out everywhere.

then pento was begining to lose the clash, so he Pumped more chakra into the rasengan, forming it into a Giant Rasengan. then the clash was still 50-50.

the other ninja Inserted Loads and loads more chakra, then pento was begining to lose, again. so the tamakage Resorted to his final move, He Pumped the rest of his chakra nto the rasengan. but it still wasnt enough. so pento Pumed half of his Fire Style chakra into the rasengan. and then the Blast was to powerful for the ninja. and then were sent flying off in the distance. and were killed.

Once Pento was Standing up Straight again, He Calmly said, "Well. it looks like even you, cant handle the fire style: giant Flame rasengan. ahahahaha"

Once that was said he wento to find the other shinobi, he pulled them up onto his shoulder and on the way back to the village he picked up sandown aswell.

he threw them all into the Prison. and returned back to the mansion. and slept for the night.

the next day,

Rangi Woke Pento up, to contiue his Fire Training.

They headed out to the Trainning ground.

The next step in training was to Produce a Fireball, Rangi was looking forward to this.

So Pento taught Rangi the fireball jutsu and the moment of Truth wasd approching.

Rangi stood in postition, Performed the needed Handsigns, Snake, tiger, monkey, Boar horse, Tiger,

thyewn took in a deep Breath, and blew out. There was Medium - Sized Fireball, And with that Rangi had completed his fire Training, and left on a journey around the mountains On a trainng trip, like Pento did In his Youth.

So rangi had left, and the tamakage was all alone, and Bored.

End of chapter...

So Rangi had left and the tamakage was Preparations to Revive his childhood Clan, the chikara Clan.


End file.
